The Real Reason
by TheatreLoverLikeWoa
Summary: What if Buffy had a different reason for visiting Angel in the episode SANCTUARY....
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would have happened if in the first season of angel, buffy hadn't gone during the ep. SANCTUARY to deal with faith...what if there was something else?

please review, it's my first so dont be too harsh, but i nned some reveiws for inspiration to write more!

Buffy finally spoke, "You should have told me what was going on."

Angel didn't really know how to respond to that. He wasn't even sure how he really felt, so he just went with "I didn't - I didn't think it was your business."

"Not my business?" Buffy was visibly displeased with his answer. _How could it not be my business? With everything I went through with her, for her!  
_

"I needed more time with Faith. I'm not sure.."

"You needed - Do you have any - idea what it was like for me to see you with her? That you went behind my back..." She was getting frustrated and pretty peeved by this point, and apparently, so was Angel

"Buffy, this wasn't about you! This was about saving somebody's soul. That's what I do here, and you're not a part of it. - That was your idea, remember? We stay away from each other." Not that he wanted to stay away from her, but god… she was just being so self centered right now. Had she only recently become this way, or had he looked beyond it all that time because he loved her?

"I came here because you were in danger." She tried to sound sincere, but she'd never been an especially good liar. That's not what she came for. She came to tell him.

"I'm in danger every day. You came because of Faith. You were looking for vengeance." That's what he thought. Sure, she would have loved revenge. But not now. She wanted to tell him what this whole thing was really about, but she needed control of the conversation first.

"I have a right to it." _What a lame answer, I can't believe I said that_

"Not in my city." _What a lame answer, I can't believe I said that._

_Cheap shot, but this will do_ "I have someone in my life now. That I love. It's not what you and I had. - It's very new. You know what makes it new? - I trust him. - I know him." _I don't know why I thought that would make me feel better. Uhhg I hate myself. I just need to get to the point, not that he'll care after what I just said._

He couldn't even think right now, he was so hurt. "That's great. - It's nice - you moved on. - I can't. You found someone new. - I'm not allowed to, remember? I see you again it cuts me up inside and the person I share that with is me! You don't know me anymore. So don't come down here with your great new life and expect me to do things your way. - Go home!" He didn't know what to do. He still wanted her, of course he did, but why do they do this whenever they see each other. She should go home, he knew it was for the best.

Buffy wasn't ready to give up on this one, not yet. She couldn't just go home and forget about everything. He needed to know, he deserved to know. But first he was so getting a piece of her mind. "Then explain something me to, because now I'm way confused. YOU left ME so that I could have a normal life. Well, newsflash: I'm trying. That's the only reason I'm with Riley! To do what you wanted! This is pointless." She was so overwhelmed with emotions, she didn't even know what to do next. "Look, I didn't come here for Faith. I wasn't even sure that's what was going down out here. I came here to tell you that I'm three months pregnant and I know it's yours. I have that feeling that I get when I'm near you, that tingling in my spine, but it's all the time and I thought maybe you could tell me what the hell is going on. I wanted to tell you as soon as I got here but when I saw you with her, I lost my nerve I guess. I got messed when I saw you guys together, especially with this kind of news. I never thought she'd come here when she ran after what happened. Seriously, the whole 'Faith's back and crazy as ever' thing? Yeah, that was just an added bonus." There, she finally said it. She got it out. He didn't move or speak for a good 3 minutes. She was almost starting to get worried that he died or something, but then she realized… _Well, what did you expect Buffy? God! You just told him you're pregnant with his kid, give him a break._

_Oh my god_. "Wha…how is that, because I cant…..I don't under- PREGNANT?" He was so overwhelmed. Shocked but excited, and even happy. But still, he knew what he had to do. He was gonna have to tell her about the day that wasn't. It was something he was dreading for all these months and now it came down to this. But he still didn't get how she was pregnant.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction. I started having these really bizarre dreams though about" _uhoh, here it comes…_"us. We were together and everything was… well they were all broken up and I couldn't really tell what was happening."

"Why don't we go to my apartment and talk. I'll tell you everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reveiws! more are always welcome...

sorry for any typo's but i just had hand surgery and typing is tricky

i know this ones short and im sorry for the time in between chapters, but my school work is just piling up

btw, i sort of forgot to tell you that anything in itlics is a thought that a character is having

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The whole walk back no one spoke. Buffy and Angel walked down to his apartment and he pulled a chair out for Buffy at his kitchen table. Everything started to look so familiar to her, but she'd never been down here before. This was all so strange. She couldn't take the silence, so she spoke first. "So, I thought you were gonna tell me what's going on. The suspense is sorta killing me."

And he did. She's never seen him cry before, really cry, or so she could remember. He was sobbing by the end of it, but so was she. She couldn't believe it, but at the same time, it made sense. All her dreams were coming together and it hurt like hell. But still after everything, neither of them understood how she could be…pregnant. Hello, vampires can't have kids!

"Wow, that's…that's unbelievable. Well, not unbelievable really but…wow." _Jesus! How could he keep this stuff from me…didn't I at least deserve to know this._

They were silent again for a while, and this time angel was the antsy one. "So, what are you thinking?" He knew what she was thinking…

WHAT WAS SHE THINKGING? _What else would I be thinking_. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me this. How could you keep this from me? If it was about Riley...Remeber after that way inapropriate even for us movie and I was upset because i hated frustrating you because we couldnt be together in that way? You told me that it was nice just to feel when we were together. After you left I couldn't feel anything. All I felt was numb and broken. That's the only thing that riley was about. I don't love him, I just wanted to feel something, anything." She paused, but then she kept thinking and it got herall fired up again."There were so many times this past year when I didn't think I could go on with the rest of my life and all that time, the only thing that kept me going was remembering what we were, and what we had. I just-" She stopped suddenly. She was feeling so odd right now. Aside from the fact that she still loved him, she wanted things to be right between them, especially with a baby on the way. But this- this was too much.

"What? Come on Buffy, you can tell me"

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

_I wouldn't understand? _"I wouldn't understand? How could you even think that? Buffy, you weren't the only one who got hurt out of this. I mean I know I left you and I know that I screwed things up but the only reason I didn't tell you was because I thought that you were happy with Riley. I wanted you to be happy, and if I came back and told you something like that-" He was completely losing his cool in a very un-angel like fashion. _Get it together damn it_. I couldn't see that look like I just stomped all over your heart again… Buffy, just because I left you doesn't mean that I didn't love you. I do, so much, I never stopped. And now, we have this amazing miracle of a chance to start things over and make it right. The time we spent apart has been like a wake up call. Even if it's only5 minutes, I want to spend all the time I can with you, and with our baby. If that's okay."

She was crying now. It's crazy how when everything you've been wanting finally happens and you don't know what to say, she'd thought about it so many times… " God, I- I love you too. And I love that you want to be with the baby and me and- of course it's okay" And then she showed him just how okay it was with a kiss filled with every piece of emotion they'd felt for the last year. Angel was in complete bliss at that moment, but then a small nagging thought that he just couldn't ignore popped into his head.

He pulled away and got a worried look from Buffy in response to the weird look he was sure he had on. "I hate to ask this, but are you sure it's mine?" _It could be your new boyfriend's for all I know._ He left that part out. He'd hurt her enough for a lifetime already.

"What do you mean?" She really wanted to kiss him again but, he gave her a look, and she could see that he had to be sure, now. "Oh. You mean how do I know it isn't Riley's. Trust me, it's yours. I can feel it. There are just some things your certain of. When I started getting sick, Willow said that I should go to the doctor and surprise! Baby! I still don't get that though. I mean, the powers that be took the day back, so how can I be pregnant?

"I don't know. I'm kinda at a loss for ideas here. I mean your right, it doesn't make sense." Between the whole I still love you and we're having a baby thing, well it was all a little too much for Angel to handle, but at the same time, it was something he'd secretly wanted.

"OK, now I don't really know if this is a long shot or whatever, but you went to see the powers that day, right?"

"uhuh" He saw where she was going with this…


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen, I need ideas! Also, milk this chapter out, because it might be a while before I get to update. Again please excuse the typos! I hope you enjoy this chapter…

The sun went up and down and Buffy and Angel talked the whole day. They said everything they wanted to and needed to. When the sun was set they went to see the oracles.

"The post office?" She was a little confused and kind of nervous. This was her first experience with the oracles in person, it seemed weird to her.

"I know, but it kind of makes sense if you think about it. Anyway, you ready for this."

_No_ "Ready as I'm gonna be." The made their way toward the entrance of the post office when Angel suddenly stopped. "What? Whats wrong?"

_Where's Doyle when you need him?_ "We need a gift for the oracles, they get a little, ummm, not nice with out one"

"Okay, well I've gotta have something in here…." Buffy started looking through her purse "How's a nail file, will they accept that? No? Yeah, didn't think so. Oh, wait! What about this." Buffy removed from her neck a delicate silver chain with a small diamond heart on it from her neck and handed it to Angel.

"What is this?"

"It's a necklace Riley gave me, I know it's small, but the whole emotional significance of it should boost its value."

Angel gave her a look, _what does this mean?_ "Why would you give it the oracles if you have an emotional attachment to it?"

"It's okay, I have something that I like better" and she pulled a large silver cross out of her bag, which Angel recognized right away. He should, he gave it to her the first time they'd ever met in that ally. He wasn't surprised that she still had it, but he was a tad bit shocked that she carried it around in her purse. "Could you help me with this?" Buffy handed him the necklace and he fumbled with the tiny clasp in his large hands. Angel accidentally brushed the back of Buffy's neck and he saw all the little hairs on her neck stand up on end. He couldn't believe that his touch still had that effect on her. _I still got it…_They both kind of wandered off into space for a second until Buffy ended the silence.

"Do you think they'll accept the necklace?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot, come on lets go."

The two of them stepped into the gateway and were enveloped into to a bright warm light. When they could finally see again they saw that they were standing in front of two god- like things. One female and one male, the oracles.

"Hello warriors" The male spoke first.

"What did you bring us?" asked the female

"This. " Angel tossed her the necklace and she looked rather disappointed

"You lower beings are so unoriginal. Ordinarily we would not accept such a small token, however I can sense its emotional value."

The man spoke again, "Why have you come to us warriors?"

"What do you seek?" asked the female

Angel spoke up "Answers. Buffy is pregnant-"

"and we don't get why, I mean you took back the day." Buffy finished the sentence for him.

The male answered "Yes, the day we could take back, but the life we could not. The child was already conceived before we took the day back. We could fold time to take back the day, but we are not in the business of taking lives."

The female oracle looked upset and cried out "Brother! Why have you lied? There is more to this than you let on."

"Sister, we are not of liberty to share the prophesies! Bite your tounge."

They were in a full on starte down of eachother when a confused Buffy and Angel asked "What prophesies?"

The female oracle stepped up "It is written that two warriors, one a slayer and one a vampire with a soul, will conveive and bare a child, who will be the most powerful woman to ever live. She alone will rid this world of all it's evil in one final battle.

"It's human!" Angel was so relieved by this news but all Buffy could say was "It's a girl!"

The male oracle began to speak "Sister, you are too stubborn for your own good. The Powers will not be happy about what you have done!"

All of a sudden a powerful blue light swirled through the room knocking Angel to the back wall and Buffy on top of him. When the energy subsided, they both sheepishly got up and the oracles addressed them again. "We have been instructed to give you information and two gifts, both to the vampire."

"Hey, why don't I get anything?"

The male presented the first "We give you this." He tossed Angel a small gold ring.

Angle was baffeled by it. "I don't recognize the symbol. What does it mean?"

The Male spoke again. "This is the ring of Ammara. It will shield you from the sun to raise your strong warrior, and before she is born, it will also give you additional strencgth to protect the slayer."

"Umm, hi, yeah. I hate to interrupt, but I'm pretty sure I don't need his protection, no offense." She gave Angel an apologetic face, but then went right back to looking peeved.

"Not today slayer, and not tomorrow, but very soon your pregnancy will hit the three month mark, and when that happens, you will lose all of your power. Temporarily of course- but for six months after that you will have absolutely no supernatural power."

Buffy had a really defeatd look on her face, but continued her fight with the male oracle. "Fine, so after the three month mark I won't patrol anymore, no more danger, no need for the whole protection thingy."

The female oracle decided to try her hand at reasoning with the tempermental slayer. "Warrior, you are going to give birth to the most powerful being on earth when she comes of age. The deamon world will not want to see this happen, and will ultimately attempt to destroy you and your child. The powers need their warriors to keep this world intact, and you will need the vampire to help you. To the vampire we also give this" –

And with that the oracles stepped forward as one and pushed a surge of blue energy though Angels body. He fell to his knees and his eyes flashed with a yellow glow. "BE GONE LOWER BEINGS" The Blue light dissolved and then Buffy and Angel were spat back into the lobby of the post office.

"Oh my god, Angel what happened? Are you okay"

"Yeah, I mean, I feel…."

"What? Angel what do you feel?"

He had a look of amazement and pure glee in his eyes "my soul, its bound. I-I can feel it."

"So no more happiness clause, I mean, you can - we can?"

"yeah, I think so."

"well, wow. So, what's next? What do we do now?"


End file.
